


Loosen My Lips

by kissmeimhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimhere/pseuds/kissmeimhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft light casts a shadow over Niall's face and Zayn's eyes traces the curves and spidery webs of his face and he thinks he looks quite gaunt and Zayn still wishes he'd brought pencil and paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually posting a story of mine on ao3 so thank you if you are reading it! it's really short and crappy but i'm kind of proud of it since it's one of the first ones i wrote. sorry if it's spacey, i wrote it on wattpad because i like their format better.

It happened at night.

Zayn had gotten tired of all the wish-wash noise that the boys conjured up every night. He found himself wishing for a little bit of quiet, so he tossed on a jumper, grabbed his phone and set off into the night.

The town was blanketed with a soft, navy blue cover and sprinkles of bright shining stars and Zayn wishes he'd brought pencil and paper.

The night air was salty and silent and Zayn wanted to bottle it up because it's usually filled with  _flashes_  and  _screams_  and  _sweat._

He pulles out a cigarette and lights it, taking the first long drag of it, storing the smoke in his lungs and mouth then letting it spill out in curly white rings. Zayn instantly feels calmer as he takes a seat on a rickety bench in a glittering park, dew peppered across it.

All Zayn can hear is his heartbeat and it's one of the most wonderful things he's ever experienced.

It's all quiet and calm until Zayn hears footsteps close by, crinkling fallen leaves.

Zayn doesn't look, but he feels the weight shift on the bench, and he hears the creaking sound.

"Why did you leave?" the irish lilt is unmistakeable, his voice is soft - like he doesn't want to startle the silence shrouding them.

"Wanted some quiet." Zayn answers simply, and he doesn't know how he feels, Niall is loud and Zayn thinks he's going to disturb the quiet and Zayn will have to find another happy place but Niall doesn't.

Niall leans back, twiddling his thumbs, and Zayn smokes.

They stay like that for a while.

Zayn likes it, a lot, remember how he said it was one of the most wonderful things he'd experienced?

Well he changes his mind, he was sharing the silence with someone - not just anyone - a sun, a flower, a warm ball of fire.

Zayn looks over at Niall, Niall looks at the moon.

The soft light casts a shadow over Niall's face and Zayn's eyes traces the curves and spidery webs of his face and he thinks he looks quite gaunt and Zayn still wishes he'd brought pencil and paper.

Niall looks and Zayn, and Zayn can make out the most subtle upturn of the corners of his plump pink lips.

Zayn looks away, and stares ahead, and so does Niall.

Then Niall sits up, and looks at Zayn.

He blocks the light, and the rays of the moon are shining around him and he's glowing.

Zayn doesn't realize what's happening until it happens and he wants to explode. Niall was kissing him.

Everything was so  _softandpinkandniall_ and Zayn wonders why he hasn't thought of this before.

But then Niall pulls back, and Zayn wonders whenever it became possible for lips to have flavors because Niall's do and they're sweet and sugary and addicting  _as hell._

"Sorry." Niall says softly, a light blush buttered onto his cheeks, and Zayn can't help but think that he doesn't look all that apologetic.

"S'okay." Zayn assures him, his voice just as quiet. Zayn takes another long, slow drag.

"Can we do it again?" Niall asks, he bites his lip.

"Please." Zayn replies, and they do.


End file.
